Anniversary Dinner
by LionLadyBee
Summary: Draco has plans to give his wife the best gift for their anniversary, however it lands him in a bad position.


**A/N:**I am not Jk Rowling and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
**I want to thank RachaelLA26 and CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
-This piece was written for the Facebook Group Dramione Fanfic Writers for their 100 Days of Summer comp. I had Prompt 7- He was beautiful like summer rain and as irritating as sand between the toes, and Prompt 10 - "He's still my husband, no matter what he's done."

* * *

Hermione looked down at her watch; it was 45 minutes past the hour and her husband still had not shown up for their regularly scheduled date. She was starting to get worried when her cell phone rang. The number was one she did not recognize so she ignored it. When it rang a second time, from the same person, she hesitantly answered."Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hello, is this Mrs Malfoy?" a deep voice questioned.

"Depends on who is calling. Who is this?" She cautiously asked.

"Hi, My name is Auror Dan Kenji and we have your husband in custody. Head Auror Potter's' relationship with you and Mr Malfoy is a conflict of interest so I will be handling this case going forward. I'll need you to come down to the ministry."

"Okay," Hermione responded. At this, Hermione took a deep sigh and hung up. She wasn't surprised, as she had been waiting for something like this to happen. She did not take any time to process the phone call, instead, apparating away with a sharp crack.

She had arrived at the ministry within seconds and headed to the Aurors department offices. If there were anyone who could help her, it would be Harry Potter. It turned out he couldn't give her any information; the Ministry had taken away any access he might have had to the details of Draco's case. As a result, he was relegated to sitting at his desk doing casework while Hermione paced anxiously around his office at the predicament she found herself in.

" Well, I'm sorry 'Mione. I tried getting access to his case file but, they've locked me out. Guess this is their way of making sure our friendship 'isn't used' in his favour. If we want answers, we're going to have to go talk to Auror Kenji," Harry grimaced.

* * *

Hermione sat there and listened to Auror Kenji explain the story for the fourth time, yet she still couldn't figure out exactly why they had brought Draco in. "Let's go over this one more time. You have him locked up because of something we did last summer before we got married? Did he tell you I was the one who had the bloody hotel key?" She questioned in an agitated tone.

"Yes, he told us. And that is fine, but that does not change the fact that he used magic to get back into the room, and took something with him," Auror Kenji explained, " We still do not know what he took. Actually, we were hoping you would be able to help us with that, Mrs Malfoy. "

" Well, I can assure you that I do not have any clue what he took, I didn't even know he returned to the room. As for his use of magic in public, I can not begin to guess what he was thinking. But once you have him in the system, I would like a chance to speak with him. If I do happen to find out he was held here longer than necessary or there was any other unneeded hostility towards my husband…" She began to trail off.

"I do not care who you know, Auror Kenji, you will face my wand. Trust me it's not a pretty sight to be on the opposite end of. Do not think for one second I do not know the gossip the Ministry likes to spew about my husband. That is all I am saying about this matter," she fumed. Having had enough of his questions, Hermione marched her way down to Harry's office, her magic making the air around her snap dangerously.

* * *

"Harry, can you even believe this! I can't figure out what he was thinking. Why did it take them so long to settle this? The incident was over a year ago." She exasperated her frustrations to him.

"Well, I am not sure, Hermione. It could have something to do with those rogue death eaters we are still catching. You don't think Draco is….." he trailed off.

"Of course not! No matter what he's done in the past, he is still my husband. He has changed, Harry. You have seen it, I have seen it. He would never get himself mixed up in that, especially after we found out - well, you know," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know he has changed, but I also know he has been hanging around Blaise and Theo recently. They are not exactly known for being involved in the most honest of dealings," he replied.

" Either way, I think this is all a mistake, when I am able to speak to him I will be able to figure out just what is going on," she hoped.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, once the wizarding world's most notorious bachelor, found himself wondering just what his wife would say to him once she came to speak with him. It was summer, after all, and she was newly pregnant; he knew she would not be too pleased with him for this development.

It wasn't long after those thoughts crossed his mind that the very same woman he was thinking of waltzed into the room and began interrogating him, herself. "Do you wanna explain this one to me? Or are we going to play the guessing game; where you will eventually give up and tell me," she said, with an annoyed and irritable tone in her voice. Hermione stood before Draco, her arms crossed over her chest, hip popped to the side, and the sound of her foot tapping impatiently on the ground echoing through the cell.

He gulped and smiled, giving her a glimpse of his pearly white teeth, "Get me out of here, my dear, and we can talk about exactly what happened."

She held up a key and smiled back at him, "I think we can manage."

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair across from her husband and tapped her fingers on the metal table. "Draco, tell me just what is going on. Why did you go back to the room and risk getting imprisoned?"

" Well, love- seeing as you are going to find out anyway- I may as well tell you." He ran a hand through his hair as her glare beat into him.

"So, remember last summer- when we went to that hotel and we.. well, you know. While we were there, you mentioned how much you liked a vase they had on some table. It is cheesy and all, but I wanted to get you that vase for our first anniversary. I searched high and low but could not find it. I even tried to buy it off of them but they turned me down! Would not even accept a blank check!" Draco sneered.

"Then, I remember you kept our hotel key - Do not give me that look-yes, I know I shouldn't have snuck into your office desk but that is neither here nor there right now. Anyway, I got the key and went in to get the vase," he paused.

"I did not realize a muggle couple saw me use magic to unlock the door. So, here we are, on our anniversary and the DMLE has me in custody, and the vase broke when the Aurors decided to play dirty," he scoffed at the memory and glared up at the ceiling.

"Our fifth summer together and I messed it up," Draco explained.

"While I appreciate your attempt at making me happy, I am not sure how we will get this cleared up as quickly as we would both want. However, I suggest we be truthful with the Aurors and see what that brings us," she explained, looking with both love and exasperation at her husband across from her.

After a long hour spent speaking with Auror Kenji and getting some support from Harry, the department cleared Draco, and sent the couple on their way. Once they had left, they were finally able to settle into the romantic dinner they had missed before. While it may not have been the most romantic anniversary the Malfoy's would celebrate, it was certainly a night they would never forget.

* * *

Endnotes:  
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
